


Purple Love

by Fakebread, umbreon821



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BTW no spoilers for now dw, Crack, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Kokichi has a tiny pp, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, boner mention, eventually okay just bear with me, its not gay because hes purple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fakebread/pseuds/Fakebread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreon821/pseuds/umbreon821
Summary: a crakfic me and my friend decided to make at 2am on a zoom call cause fuck yeahg
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Purple Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Purple Love

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Kokichi falls out da mcfucking closet liek he did when he caem otu  
(as gay)  
Blah blah stuff uhh other closet shakey shaky oh shit its Pureple GUy!!!!!

Kokicih look into Puplre Man Guy eyes and sees they are beaueifuk purple and instant bonar  
Purple Guys like “woah thats kinda wacky!! Whats oging on here?!”and Kokichi is lik “wow i dont even know buy you be kinda sexy not gonna lie or am i gonna lie neheehee im a little shit”  
Mr hippo is like “bros thats kinda gay???? And we’d appreciate if you kept that behaivour out of this school killiung games” and Kokichi be like “school killing game??? Wowww thats kinda funky i dont know if i like that” but Purple Guys like “yay i love killing children” and Kokichi can feel his palmsgetting so sweaty and his heat beating at the words that came ut of Puplre guys beautiful purple mouth 

Ghen Pirple guy questions smartly “how can we have a killing game with two people” and monokid i mean Mr Hippo says “you fucking stupid kid theres 16” and purple guy says “thats more acceptable” and Kokichi feels gay  
And Purple Gugy is like “well bye little twink im gonna talk to all these other people so i can sculpt out my competition” and kokcihi is like “nooo wait ill go with yuo youre so sexy ahaha im kidding ahahah”  
And so Purple guy strus over to the door, grasps his hand on the door knob and THRUSTS it open and then goes into the room next to the room he just came otu of, Kokichi follows like the little whoere he is

Then they go into the next room and the two people waitnng in then next room was a girl like animaronic that was thicc as hell with red metal pigtails standing next to a bunny furry animatronic that was blue and looked like a cunt also played the guitar  
Purple Guy is like “so whonyou little shits” nd then the girl animatronic is like “im baby hahahahahahahaha hah” and the cunt bunny is like “im th-th-the b-bonnie” and the bunny one bonnie he does the 👉👈 pose fucking bottom asss twink  
Kokichi would never  
Baby chimed “i'm the ultimate pianist and bonnie is the ultimate detective”  
Purple guy said “i'm the ultimate murderer wait no i mean the ultimate anthropologist(ultimate i like dead people and culture)” and Kokkichi was like “aaa bro purple guy that's such a cool ultimate brpooooooooo that's kinda uh ahaha sexy jk k,,,,,,,,,,,,, unles? Haha besides the point my ultimate is ultimate supreme evil leader hahahah im evil and i will fuck up your shit im looking at you bonnie i will fuck your shit fuck you bonnie”  
Babys like “uh well fuck you kokichi get out of here you stinky little child” and kokcihhi goes “waaa waaa” andcrues  
Purlpel Guys sasy “shut up kokichi i know you're fake crying” amd kokichi looks up into the ptuple eyes and sees no emotions no nothing just purple walls staring baack at him with cold eyes piercing into his soullll, dead eyes  
Kokicuh was like (in his head not out loud cause he's not an idiot) a”wow that's kinda hot ewww no that's so gayyy i can't be lameeeeee” Purple guy turns around and ~sauntered~ out of the room  
Kokcihi is left wide eyeded in amazement and baby says “are you gonna get out of here of what we don't want you around” and kokichis like “yeah that's fair” and follows Purple guy

When Kokcihi is out of the room he finds Puprle Guy standing in front of a ballerina anamatornic, he walks up to them right as the conversation cheks  
Purple guy goes “ayo im purple guy im ultimate anthropologist but i wslo kill people” and the bellernina animatsonic goes “oh that's kinda i should give it a try but i'm just so plain i could nerve, by the way i'm Ballora ultimate cosplayer, do you wanna know all of my kins?” Purple guy goes “no god no please pleas please pretty pleasenno”  
Kokichi chimes in and says “oh well um yeah im kokcihih ultimate nehehehedehdehhehes nehehhshehrhdshzvbsa leader, its pretty chill or whatever i have a hugeass organazation with a bunch of minions not to flex” Purple guy uhhhhhhhhhhhhh he pinches his temple in disisappoinyermemt and says “why are you still following me around god i can't wait to kill you”  
Then Kokichi is like “ahahaha dont be meant o me youre so exy aha aha aha ahaha” Purple guy kicks kokichi in the shins and runs to the next room  
But purple guy made the mistake of kicking one of Kokcihhis shins and he used his other leg to run after Purple GUy

They both arrived in the second but third room together in that room there was ONE fox anomatronic that was yellow and looked like a real piss face and another fox aimatronoc that looks like it was taken apart and slopp[ily put together it also had two heads but i don't judge  
PUrple guy was like”okayu names ultimates go!” the honry yellow pissface fox spoke up and said “uh yeah my name is Lolbit hahaha and i'm the ultimate inventor i actually invented myself so yeah it's pretty sick” and the other anomatroncis the ugly one tht was rachid was like “oh uh cool so i'm Mangle and my ultimate is ultimate fight fight punch punch aikido master it's pretty child i can kill you ifi will” and Purple guy spoke up and said “mmm yes by the way im Puprle guy ultimate antrhopologistt”  
Kokcihi SCREAMED HE FUCKING SCREWMED “blah blah blah boring introduciont shit ultimate supreme leader hahaha evil shit cmon sexy purple fude lets move along”  
Purple guy spit on kokichib but little did he know kokichi just cummed thats hot and Purple guy shoved Lolbit into Kokichi and RAN to the next room  
Kokichi thought it was lik epretty fucking hot that purpleguy was pkayinf hard to get ngl it only made kolichi want him more tho but kOkcihi would never want him because hes 100% straight and he would never have a gay thought but for some reason he cant stop thinki8ng abt that dick but he didnt consider that a gay thougght since purple guy was purple  
Kokichi kicked Lolbit in the tiddies to get her off of him and sprinted after Purple Guy and actually got to the next room and actually got to the next room before oueple guy because he sprinted under Purple Guys legs also cause kokichisn fast 

In the next room wass a big ass scary lookingyellow bear animatorinc and an emo ass looking broke ass also bear animatronci and before anyone could say anything the emo ass looking aimatronic said “hello, im LEfty, i may not know what my ultimate is but i do know how to get some sweet ass pussy” and teh other spooky looking big ass bear clapped for the others statement and he said “oh my fod lefty you must be sucha fucking gentleman to get so much pussy and by the way im Nighmtarte Frednear ultimate BUG!!” and kokichi was like “okay cool i've heard enough” grabbed onto purple guys wrist and dragged them to the next room  
In the romm that kokcihi had just forcefully dragged Purple guy into there was a cute little duck animatronic with rosy pink vcheeks and a badass fox animtronic that had a star on his chest  
Puprle guy was like “you knwo the drill boys” and the fox animatronic was like “hell yeah i do, im Rockstar foxy and im the ultimate tennis fuck im also in jail right now im a bad bitch you camnt control me” and then the duck animatronic said “oh hell yeah thats cool im toy chica ultiamtr maaaaaaagiiiiiiiic except its fake except its real” and Puplre guy was like “ok cool you can guess our ultimate okay bye next room also kokichi dont follow me” and kokihci was like “mmmmmmmmmmmmmm sorry what cant hear you over how sexy you are nehehe nehehehehhedhetcsfh” 

Tjey sprinted naurot style down the stairs to the next room, in that romm was a blue bunny with rosy red cheeks and some weird asss lanky human clown mime looking shit but she was still kinda hot in her own special way  
Purple guy and Kokchi simultaneously said “blah blah blah itnroductions introducstions” and the red cheeked bunny looking boy tiny bunny boy “oh wow thats so cool i cant believe tahts your ultimate wow im Toy Bonnir im Ultimate Robot” and kokichi said “but everyone except me and purple guy are robots how are you the ultiamte robot” and toy bonnie punched kokichi and said “dont wuesiont is piss boy” and then toy bonnie apologszed for punchingand then kokichis lile “fine i wont question your ultiamtate but i will question your penis, do you have one? And if sp can is eee it?” but toy bonnie somehow metal fucking red blushed cheeks even got even reddder idk how robots do that thats kinda cool and was like “so what if i have a dick? Im not showing you what re you some kind of gay?” (ps he said it shyly all “uh um” like) then kokihci was like “PSSSH i would never be gay for a hideous animatronic like you” rhe other animatronic in the room that kokichi had already forgotten abt chimed in and said “shut up you dumb idiots im Puppet or marienette or whatevr you want to call me im the ultimate Maid and ill cook you breakfas dont get in a fight” and ourple guy said “thats fair i wont kill you” and kokcihi said “oh hey hot guy i forgot you were here also kiibo i mean toy bonnie was lying im not gay he was fucking lying” 

They then skipped off to the next room low and behold there was three nimatronic, one spoke up and was all like “oh hello hello people ive nevre seen before im fredy fazbear from freadddy fazbears pizza from the entire fnaf franchise also im ultimate astronaut so im better than you also im a himbo so dont worry” and another animatronic was like “wopw fredyy tahts kinda sexy but im a lesbian anyways im nightmare chica im the ultimate assassin wait no ultimate child caregiver i dont hurt children at all”  
And kokichi noticed nightmare chica was fucking terrifying and theres no way she was let near a child shes lying shes the ultimate assasssin  
The third aimatronic in the room was like “woah you guys are rushing into these introducionts but i should rush into mine too im balloon buy im really into balloons also im in a cult and im an ultimate artist but i guess it doesnt matter other then the fact im in a cult i could have any other ultimate and i would still be in a cult you watna cult balloon?”  
Kokcihi was like “ayo sexy ourple dude these guys seem super lame wana bounce amnd do shit” and Purple guy was like “dont talk on my behalf you horrible horrible piss twink”  
Before anyone could say anything inr espinse to purple guys sexy fucking words over hte tv there aws an intercom and a voice  
They heard a voice and it said “ok all yall student at five night at hopes peak get ot the gym rguht now or i will not hesitate to cut off your robodicks”\

Eveurone SPRINTED to the gymnasium cause the last one there was a rotten egg and ofc bonnie was the last one there that fucking cunt  
Once they got the the gymnssium kokcihi saw that strange animatronic mr hippo eith somr other ones, a gross ass bear, an elephant, a frog, and a mexican bear  
The gross ass bunny due spoke up and he had the saem voice as the intercom so iguess its the saem person and he spoke up andd sadi “okay listen here hoes im the headmadster and these are my childre, mr hippo, the frog one(happy frog(, el chip, the elehphnt one(orphal), and the yellow bear one(ned bear)” springtrap went on with his spheal “so hear me out you animatronic/high school students, one of you has to kill someone within five days or ill fucking kill you also youre trapped here and ill kill you if you try to get out but youre animatronics why would you want to et out except you kokichi ill kill you”  
And all of springtraps weird fucking children dida bow and noped out and purple guy is like “aight thats kinda sick in prrrrretty excited for thist to happen”  
Kokichi was left with an unknown feeling in hsi stomach, yeah he was scared for his life but the thought of being stuck in a school with ourpe guy with no way out was kinda sexy but he wasnt gay yknow but yknow he was but noone would know he wanted to fuck purple guy cause the only people tthat would know if so are the animatronics and they dontc ount as people (thats robophobic) but kokichi he didnt know what the fuck was gonna heppen for the next couple dayds but he was kinda excited

End of chapter one i dont have the brain capacity to continue this its 4am lord help lord help lord help lord help there are geese taking over this laptop

**Author's Note:**

> welp hope you had fun im going to die now its almost 4:30am


End file.
